


Corpse Groom

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: I swear, M/M, anyways stan emily, but also fuck tim burton, but why wouldn’t it be, listen to the soundtrack it’s amazing, love this movie, this is a fun read, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Simon Snow is to be wed to Agatha Wellbelove, a marriage that will fix both of their social statuses and seems to be a perfect fit. But, when Simon ends up inside of a forest, and accidentally proposes to a dead man named Basilton Pitch, he realizes that social statuses aren’t the only thing needed for the ‘perfect fit’.A gay rewrite of Corpse Bride but with my boys because it’s halloween and snowbaz belongs in eveyrthing.
Relationships: Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, The Mage & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to kick davy in the balls

**Simon**

The carriage bumps as the road beneath us turns rocky. Davy is looking happier than I’ve ever seen him, and he’s smiling out the window, “It's a beautiful day.” “It's a rather nice day,” I reply, peeking out the window at the town.

“A day for a glorious wedding,” he declares, reminding me for the millionth time he’s finally getting rid of me. “A rehearsal, my father, to be perfectly clear,” I mutter.

He glares at me and his tone changes, “A rehearsal for a glorious wedding.” “Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know,” I argue back.

“That nothing unexpected interferes with the show,” he frowns, “And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...according to plan.”

“Father-“ “My son will be married!” “Okay-“ He shakes his head and continues, “According to plan, our family carried, we'll go right into to the heights of society...To the costume balls! In the hallowed halls! Rubbing elbows with the finest! Having crumpets with her highness!-“

“Father-“ “We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen. We'll forget everything...that we've ever ever been,” he straightens his jacket and nods sternly at me. I look down and sigh, “Jesus.”

**Agatha**

Mother and Father are standing infront of the window while I’m sitting on the chair by the fire. I fidget around and Mother throws a glare my way before turning to father, “It's a terrible day.”

Father frowns and ticks at her, “Now don't be that way.” She shakes her head, “It's a terrible day for a wedding.” Father sighs and nods, “It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in.”

“That has led to this ominous wedding,” she looks at me and purses her lips, “How could our family have come to this? To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich.”

Father raises a hand to her shoulder but she shrugs him away, “They're so common, so coarse, oh, it couldn't be worse!”

Mother is walks toward the fire and looks at the family portrait, and Father is right behind her, “It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree. It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy,  without a penny to their name...just like you...and me.”

She looks down and sighs, “Oh, dear. And that's why everything, every last little thing,  every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...” I roll my eyes and mimic them, “According to plan.”

Father stifles a laugh as Mother narrows her eyes at me, “Our daughter will wed, according to plan, our family lead, from the depths of deepest poverty,” she raises her eyebrows, “To the noble realm, of our ancestors.”

Mother turns to father and wages her finger in his face, “And who'd have guessed in a million years that our daughter, with the face of an otter in disgrace-“ “Hey!” “Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?”

I cross my arms and tilt my head up, “What if Simon and I don't...like each other?” Mother laughs, “Do you suppose your father and I like each other?” “Surely you must...a little...” “Of course not!”

Father snorts and Mother throws him a look before facing me again, “Get your corset laced properly...I can hear you speak without gasping-“

“Marriage is a partnership-“ “A little tit-for-tat! You'd think a lifetime watching us might have taught you that- Might have taught you that!”

“Everything must be perfect! Everything must be perfect! Everything must be perfect!-,” there’s a knock on the door and she smiles, “Everything must be perfect, perfect!”

Mother walks to the door and starts to unlock it, “That's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...” she fixs her poster and opens the door, “According to plan!”

**Simon**

The Wellbeloves welcome us in as their daughter runs up the stairs behind them. Mrs. Wellbelove smiles at Davy and ushers him to their common room while a reluctant Mr. Wellbelove follows.

The door closes and I awkwardly stand besides the grand piano. I give it a look and shrug, deciding to sit and play. The keys immediately calm my nerves and my right hand flies, rolling notes out while my left hand bounces around.

“That sounds beautiful-“ I screech and jump, turning around. I’m face to face with the Wellbelove’s daughter. I laugh nervously as she gives me an odd look, “My dearest a-apologizes you just happened to frightened me- uh where is your chaperone?”

She raises an eyebrow, “Perhaps I don’t need one,” she smiles, “We are to be wed soon aren’t we?” I cough and nod, “Uh- Yes- I’m um- I’m Simon,” I wave my hand.

“I’m Agatha,” she nods at me and sets her hands infront of her, “I feel as though it’s quite late for formalities, is it not?” I scratch the back of my neck, “Well...I suppose-“

We both turn at the sound of the common room door swinging open. Mrs. Wellbelove gasps at the sight of us, “Agatha! How are you without your chaperone?!”

Agatha begins to speak but Mrs. Wellbelove cuts her off, “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go to the chapel.”

_________________

“Again Simon!” “S-sorry,” I stutter, “With this hand, I will lift y-your...your...” “Sorrows!,” Davy yells. The pastor cringes at his outburst and Agatha blankly looks at the candle in her hand.

“Alright...Simon,” the pastor sighs, “Go ahead.” “With this hand, I will-“ the flame of my candle goes out and I blink at it, “Uh-“ “Simon!” “With this hand-“ “Light the candle!”

Agatha lights mine with hers and nods at me comfortingly. I take a deep breath, “With this hand, I will l-lift-“ “Without stuttering!” “With this sorrow, I will lift your hand-“ “Again!”

My hand starts shaking and I close my eyes, “With this hand, I will-“ the candle falls from my hand and falls onto the cloth table cover, “Oh my-“ “Simon!”

Davy is marching towards me. The flames increases as I doge him and Agatha grabs the cup of wine to pour on the fire. “Simon I’m going to murder you!,” he yells, running at me with his hands out infront of him. “No!,” I run away from him and to the door, opening it quickly before running out.

I run as fast as I can while everyone from inside is yelling. I’m tripping over my feet as race to inside the woods. Once I’m inside the woods I start to attempt to say my vows, “W-with this hand, I will lift your cup- no!”

The air around me chills me as my shoes skin into the old mud on the ground, “With this hand....I will lift you sorrows...You cup...will...,” I take a deep breath as I get to a clearing, “Never be....”

I see branch poking out of the ground and I take the ring out of my pocket, looking down at it, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” I raise the ring.

“Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine,” I cradle the twig in my hand, “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring,” I place the band on the twig and I let it slide down, “I ask you to be mine.”

The twig latches onto my arm as I let out scream. I move back and the hand tightens it’s grip as the window around me drops temperature.

The ground beneath the hand breaks open and shades of blue explode out as a whole bloody man pops out from the ground, still gripping onto me.

“You idiot,” he sneers, his long black hair blowing in the wind as he looks down at me, “Look what you’ve done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Baz**

The man that summoned me up starts running away after I loosen my grip. I groan at his fear, and I start to chase him, yelling, “Wait!” My voice echos and I keep chasing him, flying through branches as I go, “You moron, stop!”

His yelling increases as he clumsily jumps over twigs and doges low hanging branches. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

He runs to the bridge and I move infront or him, “Stop running.” He jumps, and half of his body is falling off the side. I hold his back and lean in, giving him a kiss, and letting the power of it dissolve us both.

**Simon**

“And he’s alive? Why is he alive Basilton?” “Christ Penelope I don’t know, I wasn’t the one who decided to bring him down here or start this crap in the first place!”

I fling my eyes open, “Hey! It was more your fault than mine!” The man is standing above me next to a lady with bright purple hair. She has a long scar running across her neck, and he’s as pale as...well as a corpse.

The lady (Penelope I’m guessing) laughs at my reaction, “You’ve got yourself a feisty one.” Basilton rolls his eyes and waves her away, “Go bartend you arse.”

I fidget around in the chair I’m in, “Am I in hell?” He scoffs, “Christ no.” “Heaven?” “Not even close.” “Purgatory?” “I guess you could call it that,” he smirks.

“What is even happening here? Who are you guys? Who am I even married to-“ Another corpse man pops up infront of me and places a finger on my lips, “Let me explain baby-“ “Don’t call him ‘baby’, Dev.” “Jealous much?” “Christ no.”

“Can you just get on with your explaination?-“ I mutter aganist his finger. He nods and dances away from me as the band in the corner of the bar starts playing, “Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer! At least those of you who still got an ear!”

He shoots a finger at me, “I'll tell you a story that'll make a skeleton cry! Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse groom,” he winks at Basilton and continues to sing, “Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay.”

“Dev stop-“ “And you might try and hide and you might try and pray, but we all end up the remains of the day!” “Christ-“ “Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah-“ “Stop-“

“Well our boy is a beauty known for miles around, when a mysterious stranger came into town-“ “Dev-“ “He's plenty good-looking, but down on his cash, and our poor little baby, he fell hard and fast.”

He snaps his fingers, “When his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope, so our lovers came up with a plan to elope-“ “Dev-“ “Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay!”

I look at Basilton and he shoots me nervous glance before looking back at ‘Dev’, “And you might try and hide and you might try and pray  but we all end up the remains of the day!”

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!”

“Dev I think that’s enough-“ “Oh, that's right. Okay. Oh, yeah. Come on, boys, pick it up!” The band starts to ‘pick up’ and Dev dances again, “Yeah. Like it. Okay, Chancy, take it. Yeah. Yeah! That's nice! Yeah!”

“So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night! They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight! Now, his father’s wedding suit fit like a glove! You don't need much when you're really in love!” “Jesus Dev-“

“Except for a few things, or some told, like the family jewels and a satchel of gold. Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three, she was ready to go, but where was he?”

“And then?,” I ask, as Basilton growls, giving me a dirty look. “He waited!” “And then?” “There in the shadows, was it her man?” “And then?” “Her little heart beat so loud” “And then?” “And then baby, everything went black-“ “What did I say about saying baby-“

“Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust, his jewels were missing and his heart was bust!” “Jesus Dev-“ “So he made a vow lying under that tree, that he'd wait for his true love to come set him free!” “He’s lying don’t worry-“

“Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand-“ “Not true-“ “When out of the blue comes this groovy young man, who vows forever to be by his side, and that's the story of our own corpse groom!” “Please stop-“

“Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay and you might try and hide and you might try and pray but we all end up the remains of the day!”

Dev throws his arms up and walks away from the stage, “So how did the newly-weds like the song?” I feel my eyes widen, “Oh wait you’re serious-“ Basilton snorts, “Why do you think you’re down here? You litreally proposed to me-“ I cut him off, screaming and running out the door.

**Agatha**

Father, Mother, and Mr. Mage have all went to the kitchen to talk about Simon (or, rather criticize him), while I have gone up to my room. I’m sitting on the chair infront of my vanity, brushing my hair and trying not to _think_.

I’m trying not to think about the repulsive feeling I get when I imagine having a whole entire life with Simon. I’m also trying not to think about the pretty girl who sells bread and flowers at her stand next to the library.

It’s pointless to think about these things because it could ruin me. It could ruin what I’m supposed to be, what my parents have set me out to be. A woman isn’t supposed to like other woman, and that’s fine, because I don’t.

Before I can think about this deeper my door swings open, and mother’s panicked face is popping in my room, “Agatha! It’s the most horrible thing! I knew that boy was horrible the moment they walked in-“

I get up off my seat and rush over to her, “Slow down mother, what happened?” She shakes her head angrily, “Simon has run away! And that crazy Mr. Mage is storming around like a madman!”

“Simon...,” I blink at her, “Has gone missing?” She sighs and places a hand on her chest, “Now we have to find you a new suitor it’s absolutely ridiculous.” “Why would we need to find a new suitor?”

She tilts her head and laughs, “What would be the purpose of you then? Really Agatha, use that pretty little head of yours,” she places a hand on my shoulder, “We’ll speak about this later dear, now brush out your hair.”

The door closes after she leaves, and I feel hollow inside as I hear the heels of her shoes click down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon**

I’m running around the town square of purgatory (?) and I’m also screaming my head off. How the fuck did I even get here? Why am I suddenly married to a man? And why did he call me a moron?

“Shit,” I mutter, dodging a shop that selling used hands (that are alive?!) I feel my breath shorten as I run faster, “Motherfucker.”

I get to a alleyway and there’s a bench. I collapse on it and take a deep breath, “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” I bring my hands up to my face and shake my head, “Fuck.”

“Space for one more?” I jerk my head up and Basilton is standing infront of me in his old, beat up three piece up suit. “How did you find me?”

He shrugs and sits next to me, “Not too hard to find you when everyone is shocked to see someone who’s actually alive.” I let out a shakily laugh, “Right.”

“I never caught your name by the way,” he says. I raise my hand and take a deep breath, “Simon Snow, your Basilton right?” He shakes it, “Tryannus Basilton Grimm Pitch.” I snort as he drops my hand, “That almost sounds made up.”

He rolls his eyes, “I know.” Basilton sits down next to me and hands me a small box, “This is for you.” I open it and when i look inside there’s a red ball inside of it...

“Where did you get this?,” I say breathless from the shock, “How...How...” He rolls his eyes, “It was at the death center of things beloved. It’s where your most cherished items arrive to the land of the dead. I don’t know how it works since your not actually dead, but it’s here.”

I take it out of the box and squeeze it, “This is incredible.” He raises an eyebrow, “I’m interested to know the story behind this ball.” I smile at it and bounce it up and down off the floor, “It was a toy from my childhood...and I lost it one day, it was one of my favortie possessions.”

He eyes it as it bounces, “That, along with a tacky sword?” I catch the ball and quickly turn to him with a wide mouth, “My sword is there too?!” “Yes but I’m not wasting anymore time on that,” he says getting up and wiping his pant legs, “Let’s go get you back upstairs.”

I get immediately and tilt my head in confusion, “Upstairs? Now?” He sneers at me, “Yes obviously. You aren’t even supposed to be here in the first place.” I frown but nod, “Alright yeah okay, let’s go.”

**Baz**

Simon is trudging behind me as we head to Lord Nicodemus’s office. I don’t know why his mood suddenly changed when I suggested going back up.

We twist around a corner, cutting through people along the way. Simon hurries and holds my sleeve as we enter the town square.

I drag him to past a couple of shops before we make our way to the office. I push the door open, and the orange light from inside welcomes us in as we enter. Nicodemus looks up from desk. We move through the piles of his books to get to him.

“Hello Lord Nico,” I greet him as Simon takes in his appearance. Nicodemus is a skinny skeleton who dresses like he owns a pub. He also has a wine bottle in his hand which adds to my point.

He sniffs as he looks up at us, “Hello Basil, and...,” he turns to Simon, “And whoever you are.” He walks up to the desk and reaches out his hand, “Hello, I’m Simon Snow.”

Lord Nico frowns at his hand and clumsily sets down his bottle of wine ontop of one of the piles. He turns back to me and slips on his glasses, “What do you need from me Mr. Pitch?”

I show him my hand, “This moron accidentally proposed to me.” Simon gasps and shakes his head while wagging his finger, “I’m not a moron! And you could’ve said no!...Right?”

I glare at him and try to pull of the ring, “It won’t even budge off my finger you twat.” Nicodemus takes notice of this and ushers me over to examine my hand closer.

“Bloody hell Basilton,” he grumbles as he tries to twist it off, “It’s like you sowed it into you.” I snatch my hand away and cross my arms, “Alright well, how do we get the thing off?”

Lord Nicodemus swiftly opens his bottom draw and pulls out a book. He drops ontop of his desk and dust goes flying around him as he flips open the pages.

“Ah,” he stops at a page and shakes his head while laughing, “You really fucked this one up Mr. Snow.” Simon bites his lip and scratches the back of his head, “What do you mean?”

Nico props up the book and shows us what it’s inside, “You see, you’re tied together through the ring, and he’s promised you something, whatever the vows were, he promised something that’s making him stay, and there for you can’t get rid of him.”

I turn to Simon with a furrowed brow, “What were the vows you recited?” “Uh...With this hand I will lift your sorrows...Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine...With this candle, I will light your way in darkness...With this ring, I ask you to be mine...”

“Your cup will never be empty?!,” I groan, “You couldn’t say anything else?!” Simon’s face becomes annoyed, “I’m sorry! It’s not like I knew I was proposing to a bloody corpse!”

“You-“ the sound of Nicodemus’s wine bottle hitting the ground cuts me off. Simon and I both jump and turn back to him.

“Fucking idiots,” Lord Nicodemus mumbles as gets out of his chair and slowly walks to another book pile. He gets a piece of paper and then picks up his lighten candle before walking over to us.

He hands me the paper and Simon the candle, and crosses his arms, “This will let you go back upstairs for a short period of time Basil. It’ll give your half-witted companion the opportunity to fix things and be free from you. If either of you need to come back just say hopscotch.”

We both look at each other as Nicodemus gets his inking pen and walks over to me, “Upstairs you go,” he mutters before snapping the pen and letting the ink spill over the paper I’m holding.

“Now Mr. Snow, please light Basil’s paper on fire to go back.” Simon wearily looks at the paper before slowly dragging the candle to the paper...and suddenly everything is white and bright...

**Simon**

I open my eyes and I’m back up in the woods. Basilton is shining in the moonlight, and he seems to be in some sort of awe as he looks around the forest, “I've spent so long in the darkness, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is,” he whispers.

His eyes have a twinkle in them, and I wish I had the guts to tell him it’s prettier down where he is...”It truly is a sight,” I say instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agatha**

I drag my comb through my hair for what feels like the millionth time as the rain from outside comes out harder than ever.

“Agatha!” I whip my head towards my balacony door and gasp when I see Simon. I jump up from my seat and run to let him.

He walks in and he’s soaking in rain along with being covered in dirt and twig leaves. “What on earth happened to you?!,” I say while handing him a blanket.

Simon throws the blanket around him and plops down on the couch that’s beside the door, “Agatha we need to get married.”

“What?!,” I ask as I sit down next to him, “What’s happening Simon?!” He shakes his head and pulls the blanket closer to himself, “I accidentally married a dead man and I have to break the vows and I just need to move on and act like he never existed right? Is this a nightmare?”

I move my body away from and raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean by i/man?” He frowns at me, “Is the man part really the thing you’re worried about Agatha?! He’s dead for christ’s sake! I just need to break the bond before I get stuck in the land of the dead?!”

Simon grabs my hand, “Please Agatha...I don’t know what to do...” I stare it his frightened face and nod before getting up on my feet, “Alright let’s just go down to the chapel then.” 

He looks confused, “Wait right now?” “When else Simon?! You need help now right?” Simon looks up at me and his mouth hangs open a bit, “Uh...Hopscotch?”

The doors next to him fling open and Simon’s body starts to fling towards it and he starts to float down outside. “Simon!,” I scream as I try to run to him.

A flash of black light sucks him out of thin air and I’m left standing on the balcony, watching the blanket that was around him float down to the ground.

**Baz**

Simon and I are standing back in Lord Nicodemus’s office and I’m scarily close to tearing off his head. “What the hell Simon!,” I yell.

He swats away my raised hands as he backs away from me, “I’m sorry I p-panicked! I didn’t know what to do- I- she- I almost married her and-“ “Isn’t that what you bloody wanted?!” “Y-yes but not like that-“ “You’re a moron! You should’ve just said yes-“

“Shut up!,” Nicodemus bellows, which makes us jump apart and stand still. He sighs and moves out from his desk towards us, “What happened?”

I look at Simon and he pulls at his shirt collar, “I uh, I just- My...fiancé...? Yes my my fiancé asked me to marry her- and I just- and I couldn’t- why would I- well, I said no...”

“Why the hell would you say no?!,” I clench his shoulder and he gulps, “You were supposed to break the vows!” Simon frowns and shakes his head, “I was scared,” he whispers.

His fragile eyes make me drop my hand and I move away from before fixing my cuffs, “I’m going on a walk,” I mutter as I open the door and walk out of the office.

**Simon**

I run out to find Basil as Nicodemus mumbles a rant about my ‘idiotic behavior’. I don’t know where anything is so I’m just running around aimlessly. I get to the alleyway Basil and I were at not too long ago.

After plopping down on the bench I let my head fall aganist the wall, “Fuck...I should just go home...and marry her...” “Like hell ya should!”

I whip my head around and there’s a spider hanging right in front of my face. I let out a scream and the spider swings into my face which just makes me scream louder.

“Calm down!,” they yell, “I just want to talk!” I take a deep breath and settle down, “Alright, alright, alright...” The spider frowns at me and shakes it’s head, “My name’s Rhys, and I think I could give sound advice on your dilemma.”

“What? How do you know about my dilemma?” The spider smiles, “Everyone knows it’s town gossip.” I roll my eyes and sigh, “So what’s your advice?”

Their expression suddenly changes and they’re frowning, “What does that wispy little brat have, that he doesn’t have double?” “I- What-“ “She can't hold a candle to the beauty of his smile!”

I frown back at her, “How about a pulse?” “Overrated by a mile! Overvalued, overblown! If you only knew, the Baz that we do!” “And that silly little creature isn't wearing your ring and she doesn't play piano! Or dance, or sing, no she doesn't compare!”

“But she still breaths air!” “Who cares? Unimportant, overrated, overblown! if only you could see, how special Baz can be...,”

They shake their head, “If you only knew the Baz that we do...” I roll my eyes and turn away from her, “Why should I care?”

**Baz**

I press the keys at my piano slowly, and sing out in the empty bar, “If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain...If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same...”

“And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real...and it seems I still have a tear to shed...”

**Simon**

“The sole redeeming feature, from that little creature, is that she's alive! Overrated, overblown, everybody knows! That's just a temporary state! Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate,” the spider raises their eyebrows at me as I scoff, “Who cares?”

They turn their head away, “Unimportant, overrated overblown, if only you could see how special Baz can be if you only knew the Baz that we do.” “Jesus,” I sigh.

**Baz**

“If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain, in the ice or in the sun...it's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching, thou it doesn't beat, it's breaking and the pain here that I feel”

“Try and tell me it's not real. I know that I am dead...yet it seems I still have...some tears to shed,” I trail off, dropping my hand away from the piano, “ _Fuck_...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eveyone say thank you rhys !

**Simon**

After Rhys (the spider) left, I decided to try to find Baz. I feel...off after that ‘advice’ the spider gave me. I wander around the time square and I hear piano playing out from the bar.

I push open the door and Baz is sitting alone at the piano as he absentmindedly plays a couple of notes with his right hand. I slowly walk over to the corner he’s in and he glances at me with an annoyed look on his face.

He continues to play in minor as he ignores me. I drop my hand at the other end of the piano and start to play in major, which causes Baz to raise his hand up from the keys.

I stop and he glares at me before he drops his hand back down and playing a couple of chords. I hop in again, playing with both hands which gets me a raised eyebrow, along with him playing with both hands before he turns away from me.

Without missing a beat I begin to play rapidly, rolling my notes with my left as chords fly out of my right. He takes notice of this and after letting me play for a bit he hops in with the same fiery energy.

We exchange a look as we both play aggressively. Baz’s hand pops off and starts to play a scale on its own before crawling up my arm. “Pardon my enthusiasm,” he chuckles, I grab his hand place back onto his arm, “I like your enthusiasm.”

He stares at me with a expression I can’t read, and I’m getting a strange feeling when the door to the bar swings open. A big crowd comes in and a familiar looking man comes in wit them.

I jump from the piano bench and I run to the man, and grab his shoulders, “Gareth?!” I gasp, staring into his face. He’s purple and looks like he’s been chocked, “What happened to you?!”

“Simon!,” he smiles, “I died from lung cancer,” he says as he waves his hand casually, “It was about time,” his expression changes as he shakes his head, “I have bad news though...”

**Baz**

Simon comes back to the piano in a hurry, and I rest a hand on his arm as he sits down next to me. “Are you alright?” He raises his eyebrows and frowns, “I...Agatha...the girl I was supposed to marry...she’s...well she’s getting married to someone else now...”

“I think we have to go back up,” I say, pulling away my hand. Simon’s frown becomes bigger, “Why?” “Weren’t you going to marry her?” He rolls his eyes and gets up from the seat, “I need some fresh air.”

**Simon**

I grip the railing of the balcony as the cool air from outside brushes around me, somthing me as I grit my teeth. I hear the door behind me swing open and close. I know exactly who it is.

“Snow...,” he whispers from behind me, “I...” Baz walks up next to me and he takes a deep breath, “Do you remember when you first got here?” I nod and he continues, “And Dev sang that song...”

“Yes,” I say quietly, “I do remember.” He shifts closer to me and keeps whispering, “Well...Dev said that my groom never came...and that I’ve been waiting for someone else the whole time...and that’s not true.”

I turn to him, “What do you mean?” Baz crosses his arms and tilts his head down, “We actually did get married, but someone found us...and they tried killed us but only ended up killing me.” I place a hand on his arm, “I’m so sorry...”

“I left a piece of myself there and I waited for him. He obviously never came,” he says, his sentence slowly dying as he looks at his hand, “Anyways you shouldn’t be scared to go to her if that’s what it is. You need to follow what your heart says and not waste time.”

I dont look at him. As, I know that if I do, he’ll see that I don’t want to listen to his advice. That my heart isn’t leading to Agatha at all. It’s leading somewhere I’m not sure I want it to go.

**Agatha**

I sit on my bed and wipe away my tears as my shoulders tremble. There’s too much going on in my head right now.

There’s flashes of Simon flying out of my window as I scream. There’s glimpses of Ginger smiling at me as I lean closer to her and take in her bread like smell.

My least favorite topic going around my head is the fact that I’m marrying a random man. He’s wealthy and high in status...but he also has a reputation of being a huge asshole.

There’s a knock at my door that pulls me from my thoughts. I drag my quickly hands across

my face before Mother waltzes in with my wedding dress in her arms. She hands it to me with a smile, “Try it on before the ceremony darling.”

I slowly take it in my own hands and she drops it, swiftly leaving the room afterwards. I stare at the bundles of fabric in my arms as I feel my lip tremble.

It’s useless denying the truth...right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because i’m building suspense. yw.

**Simon**

“So this will work?” “Only if both parties feel the same way as they go up.” “So it will?” “Did you not hear me the first time Basilton?” Baz rolls his eyes and glares them at Nicodemus, “We’re both okay with it, so just tell me if it’ll fucking work.”

Nicodemus takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, “Of course it will, do I look like an amateur?” He scoffs at him, “Of course not.” He nods towards me, “Mr. Snow?”

Both Lord Nicodemus and Baz are staring at me as I attempt to form a sentence, “I just...I mean, is there any other options?” Baz frowns at me, “Why in the word would we need another option?”

I shurg and look away, “I don’t know.” I can feel his gaze linger on me for a bit longer before he looks back to Nicodemus again, “So? When can we go up?”

Nicodemus opens the book next to him and rips out a page before angrily handing it to Baz, “Your marriage will end when you go back on earth since the “death do us part” doesn’t apply to your marriage anymore since you Mr. Pitch, are dead.”

Baz nods and looks at the page in his hand, “Will he stay this time?” Nicodemus turns to me, “That’s up to him.”

**Baz**

Simon and I are standing on the balcony of Nico’s office. He seems nervous about going back up. I rest a hand on his shoulder and hand the paper back to Nicodemus, “How is this different than the last time we went up?”

Nico takes the paper and holds it firmly, “The circumstances are quite different, and I knew Mr. Snow wasn’t going to actually stay that last time.”

“What?” Nico rolls his eyes and folds his arms, “I knew that neither of you would be open enough for it to work.” I glare at him, “Then why would you send us up there?”

Nicodemus smirks, “So you would learn a lesson you brat.” I raise an eyebrow at him, “Just do the spell Nico.” He grumbles something and stands infront of us, “Okay both of you, stand straight and close your eyes.”

We do as he says, and Nicodemus starts to mutter stuff in latin. I hear him start to rip up the piece of paper he was holding. I also feel a couple of warm fingers find their way to my own cold, dead ones.

I squeeze Simon’s hand before the wind around us swallows us up into the land of living.


	7. Chapter 7

**Agatha**

I’m in the chapel, on my knees praying. I don’t even know if I believe in god. I’m in my bloody wedding dress which is stained with dirt at the bottom.

What do I even pray for? Another life? Another man? Death? Why can’t I ever have the things I so desperately want?

My head falls foward as I let out a sigh, “Please god, find me a way out.” Then, as if I summoned him, Simon and a pale ghostly corpse walk into the chapel.

I leap onto my feet and run to him, grabbing his shoulders and gasping, “Simon?!”

**Simon**

Agatha tightens her grip on me as her eyes widen with terror...or maybe excitement?, “Simon we must get married _now_.” I shake my head and grab her wrists to get her hands off of me, “What?-“

“Simon,” she cuts me off, “Please I beg you.” I shake my head and turn to look at Baz. He has a dead serious expression on as he raises an eyebrow at me.

I move away to Agatha and grab Baz’s arm, “Baz...I...” He lays his hand down on my own and nods solemnly, “Snow, I wish you a happy marriage.” I frown at him and shake my head, “You...I can’t just...you...I can’t let you go like this...and I can’t do this...”

“I’ll be fine,” Baz brushes hair from my forehead as I latch onto him, “Baz-“ “Snow,” he sighs, his eyes looking sad, “I have to go. You know that.”

I angrily shake my head as tears fill my eyes, “No,” I whisper, “You can’t. You- how- why can’t-“ He stops me as he pulls me into a hug, our bodies melting together, “I love you Simon, but you’re not mine.”

That makes me sob out loud, and he pulls away from me. Baz takes the ring off of his finger, and grabs my hand before gently placing it in my fingers.

“Baz...,” I cry, cradling his cold cheek in my hand, “No...” He smiles sadly and pulls my hand away from his face, “It was a wonderful engagement.”

Baz walks away from me and I start to shake. He opens the door behind him and turns to look at me, “Goodbye, Snow.”

“No,” I croak out, going to him, “Stop-“ he shakes his head, and closes his eyes. In an instant, he starts to dissolve into an explosion of blue butterflies.

Agatha gasps and I run to the group of creatures, crying as they float up around me. The blue butterflies fly out the door and leave me and my broken heart alone on the chapel floor.

THE END


End file.
